


Джемпер Джона

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон находится в больнице, и Шерлок ищет утешения.





	Джемпер Джона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John's Jumper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295931) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 



− Почему они так настаивали на том, чтобы Джон остался у них на ночь? Я бы сам о нём позаботился.

− Шерлок, мы уже через это проходили. Прежде чем отпустить его домой, они просто хотят убедиться, что всё в порядке, − терпеливо ответил Лестрейд. _«А ещё потому, что доктор Барнс, уже имевший дело с вами обоими, не доверяет вам заботу друг о друге, так как под воздействием эмоций и ты, и Джон способны на опрометчивые поступки. И я не могу сказать, что он не прав»_ , − подумал Лестрейд.

Упав на диван, Шерлок с негодованием посмотрел на инспектора.

− Я не понимаю, почему Морган ударил вместо тебя Джона, − продолжил Лестрейд. − Я думал, что вы приехали вместе.

− Пфф... − Шерлок не собирался признаваться, что Джон не следовал за ним буквально по пятам из-за того, что на него сердился.

− Ну, хорошо... поскольку я больше ничего не могу для тебя сделать, я пойду. Я договорюсь, чтобы кто-нибудь завтра забрал Джона и привёз его домой. Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

Пробормотав что-то похожее на «Спокойной ночи», Шерлок перевернулся на бок и зарылся лицом в подушку.

Убедившись, что Лестрейд ушёл, Шерлок сел и посмотрел на джемпер, который сушился на обогревателе. В этом джемпере Джон был утром, когда, зайдя в кухню, случайно опрокинул на себя стоявшую на краю стола кастрюлю. Содержимое кастрюли оказалось везде, включая Джона. К счастью, в тот момент там была только вода. Из-за этого инцидента никто серьёзно не пострадал, но Джону пришлось переодеться. Тем не менее, Джон рассердился на то, что он был так небрежен. Шерлок указал, что это не важно, но, по-видимому, дело оказалось не в этом. По словам Джона, если бы в кастрюле было что-то другое, он не просто промок бы. Когда они оставили квартиру, чтобы встретиться с Лестрейдом, Джон, надев сухой джемпер, держался на расстоянии, чтобы не слушать его объяснений. В результате того, что Шерлок предупредил Моргана об их присутствии, тот напал на второго человека, оказавшегося на месте происшествия.

Подойдя к обогревателю, Шерлок взял джемпер в руки. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы Джон был в этом джемпере. Если бы не произошёл тот инцидент с кастрюлей, они не поссорились бы, Джона не ранили, и он не лежал на больничной койке тогда, когда должен был находиться в постели на Бейкер-стрит. Опечаленный Шерлок ушёл в свою спальню. Дело он раскрыл, поэтому в данный момент отвлечься было не на что. Достав скрипку, он начал играть.

Когда он проснулся на следующее утро, он даже не смог вспомнить, когда лёг спать. Очевидно, что, перед тем, как это сделать, он переоделся в пижамные штаны. К тому же он знал, что, чем бы не были заняты его мысли, он никогда не оставит свою скрипку где попало. А ещё на нём был джемпер Джона. Встав, он направился на кухню, чтобы заварить чашку чая. В прошлом Шерлок был бы рад находиться один в квартире, но теперь он скучал по своему соседу. Он нашёл, что ему трудно описать это ощущение; оно было похоже на то, будто всё немного не в порядке. Взяв с собой чай и некоторые документы, он отправился в гостиную, чтобы отвлечься на нераскрытое дело, которое Лестрейд оставил ему несколько дней назад. В переодевании не было никакого смысла; ему некуда было сейчас идти, к тому же ему понравилось носить джемпер Джона, несмотря на то, что тот был коротким и мешковатым.

Приблизительно через час он услышал на лестнице шаги. Очевидно, это был Джон. Он прислушался, чтобы узнать, кто его подвёз и не поднимется ли этот кто-то в квартиру. Донован. Для того, чтобы доложить Лестрейду, что Джон дома, она убедилась, что тот открыл дверь, а затем уехала. Он услышал, как дверь открылась, а Джон сказал «спасибо» и «до свидания», сопровождаемые удаляющимися шагами Донован. 

Закрыв за собой дверь, Джон зашёл в квартиру. − Привет. − Пауза. − На тебе мой джемпер.

Шерлок не ответил, так как это заявление было очевидным. Вместо этого он встал и обнял Джона. − Я по тебе скучал.

− Я тоже по тебе скучал.

− Мне не нравилось быть здесь без тебя.

− О. − Джон посмотрел на него так, будто собирался сказать что-то ещё, но не решился. Шерлок подвёл его к дивану, а когда убедился, что всё хорошо, направился на кухню, чтобы заварить чай. Сделав это, он вернулся с двумя кружками, сел рядом с Джоном и снова его обнял.

− Если ты так реагируешь после того, как я провёл ночь в больнице, возможно, мне стоит организовывать это чаще, − заметил Джон.

− Нет, ты не должен.

− Всё в порядке. Я просто пошутил. − Обняв Шерлока в ответ, Джон посмотрел на него. − Хотя, возможно...

Шерлок не позволял ему продолжить. Положив одну руку на затылок Джона, он притянул того поближе и поцеловал. 

Когда они спустя какое-то время отстранились друг от друга, Джон прошептал: − Возможно, и нет. Я могу теперь получить свой джемпер назад?

− Нет, я оставлю его себе. Я куплю тебе на Рождество новый. Мы можем пойти в Хэрродс, и я куплю тебе самый дорогой, который мы сможем найти.

− Меня устроил бы Marks & Spencer.

− Для того, чтобы позлить Майкрофта, я хотел бы воспользоваться его кредитной картой.

− Шерлок, ты невозможен.

− На самом деле я куплю для тебя два джемпера. Один, чтобы заменить тот, что на мне, а другой − на Рождество. Но в настоящий момент я не вижу причин для того, чтобы вставать с дивана.


End file.
